The Village Of Fear
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Missionary Lionel Miller has plans to convert the inhabitants of a "religious village" in the jungles of Mouse Guyana.  But the rodent denizens have no desire to leave their utopian paradise, & Basil may not have much time before things become tragic...
1. The Missionary

**THE VILLAGE OF FEAR  
><strong>A GMD Fanfiction By The Mouse Avenger

AUTHOR'S NOTES: It is no secret that the majority of my "_Great Mouse Detective_" fanfics take place in a more utopian setting, a world where rodents of all kinds can learn to get along in peace & harmony...a world without bias, bigotry, discrimination, or anything of the like. But, of course, that is the world of the Neo-Mousetorian Age; the society of earlier decades was not so tolerant & open-minded. Even in the early-to-mid-1890's, there was still some racism, species-ism, sexism, & classism to be found in the rodent world, & despite changing public opinion, there were still mice who stuck to narrow-minded, Neanderthal ways of thinking, rooted in arrogant attitudes of pro-imperialism & English superiority to foreign ways of life. Conservative missionaries were among those types of prejudiced micefolk, & whenever they set off for a faraway country, they hoped that they could convert the native rodents to their own lifestyle. Sometimes, however, one of those missionaries would end up having second thoughts, & changing his (or her) views of the world, & how it should be; such is the case for the lead of our story.

Having become intensely interested in certain historical figures & events (especially of the 60's & 70's) in recent months, I have been inspired to take elements of tragic tales of our modern times, & weave them together with a pastiched plot revolving around a mystery filled with suspense, horror, drama, & intrigue. And as you read this story, ask yourself these questions: If you were compelled to disregard everything you thought you knew about life, or everything you ever believed in, in order to make yourself a better person, would you? If someone you didn't like treated you with kindness & compassion, would this change your mind about that person? How firmly do you really stand for your beliefs, & how far would you go to defend them?

When you're finished reading, feel free to leave a review. I'll take anything from simple comments to constructive criticism, as long as they're not flames or written in a mean, stern, or overly-harsh manner.

And, now, for a brief copyright & disclaimer...

All "_Great Mouse Detective_" characters, elements, & properties © Disney.  
>All original characters, elements, &amp; properties © The Mouse Avenger (that's me). Please be sure to ask for my permission before using them in your stories or role-playings. Thanks very much in advance.<p>

Also, be sure to keep in mind that inspiration & ideas for this story (& many of its characters) were heavily drawn from one particular incident in history—an incident shrouded in infamy & notoriety...not to mention myths & misconceptions. For fear of giving any impression of intended irreverence or disrespect towards the figures (living or deceased) involved in that incident, I shall not reveal the moniker by which it is most known. If you are familiar with some of the names, places, & plot elements featured in this tale, then you will probably recognize the incident (however, I sincerely hope that your knowledge of it goes beyond sensationalist media reports & outlandish, outrageous rumors)...& I will leave it that. Please understand that I have absolutely no intention to offend anyone by the use of characters & elements related to these historical themes.

That having been said, I sincerely hope you enjoy the fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<br>The Missionary

_**Wednesday, November 1, 1894**_

Lionel Miller couldn't help but pant a little as he sat in the chair of the small office at the British Embassy in Mouse Georgetown, Guyana. The little fan on the ambassador's desk could not ward off the stifling heat that filled the tropical air, & Lionel had to resist the urge to loosen some of his clothing—which was _not_ appropriate for the environment he was supposed to be staying in. Looking back, he probably should have heeded Lord Richard Lane's advice, & brought lighter clothing for his trip... [1] Oh, well, he could always stop at one of the shops in the city, before he headed out on the charter bird who would take him to the compound he intended to visit.

The compound, located just a few miles southwest of the mouse town of Port Ratuma, was hidden deep in the Guyanese jungles, but little else was known about it. Lionel had heard plenty of rumors about the compound & its inhabitants, though—they were tribal natives, they were displaced Mouse Indians from America, they belonged to a renegade church, they practiced bizarre rituals...Lionel didn't know which of those rumors (if any) were true, although he intended to find out, as soon as he got out of this bloody office!

Lord Lane gazed at the visiting missionary with a stern look, his small, beady eyes hidden by the large lenses of the spectacles perched upon his whisker-adorned nose. "Now, Mr. Miller," he said in his booming voice, "you know that this is an _investigative_ mission, in which you are to find information about the compound, _before_ performing your ordinary duties. We do not yet have any evidence that these villagers are practicing unlawful, immoral, or otherwise illicit behavior, & I would prefer that you did not act on unconfirmed rumors or outrageous tall tales, without acquiring some _tangible_ proof of wrongdoing. Do you understand, Mr. Miller?"

"Yes, Lord Lane," replied Lionel, nodding his head in affirmation.

"Good," said Lord Lane, as a pleasant smile crossed his features. "I trust that you will not let me—or Queen Mousetoria—down. After all, I'd _hate_ to see a repeat of what those overzealous missionaries did to that group of natives in Mouse Madagascar last summer..." [2]

"Yes, that was certainly a stupid move on their part," Lionel remarked in response. "I'll be absolutely sure not to make that same mistake!" (Little did Lord Lane know that Lionel had his fingers crossed behind his back as he said this!)

"Splendid! Splendid," Lord Lane exclaimed cheerfully, before emitting a good-natured chuckle. "Well, I think that wraps up our little meeting! As soon as you've bought some supplies & provisions, you'll be on the next flight bound for Port Ratuma!"

"That's good to know," said Lionel with a smile, as he rose from his seat to shake his host's paw. "Thank you for your time, Lord Lane. I'll be sure to give you a full report on my evangelical escapades before I leave at the end of November." After bidding the Guyanese mouse ambassador "farewell", Lionel left the embassy, & went across the street to one of several stores that lined that side of the avenue. Having not properly prepared for his mission, Lionel had a _lot_ of shopping to do before he could hop aboard the next bird going out of Mouse Georgetown...

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, Lionel stepped out of a clothing store, now bedecked in missionary garb that was more suitable for a tropical climate. Sighing in relief as he felt a gentle breeze blowing against his fur, Lionel began to make his way down the street, clinging tightly to his newly-bought parcels &amp; packages, as if he expected a random Guyanese rodent to come up &amp; take them...&amp;, believe it or not, he actually <em><span>was<span>_ expecting that to happen. These days, more tolerant & liberal-minded views of foreign rodents & their cultures were being held by the mouse world, but (alas!) these new social views did not affect every mouse, & poor Lionel Miller was among the more ignorant mice of this generation, one of the remaining members of a dying breed...

Truth be told, the only reason Lionel even _wanted_ to be a missionary, was so that he could convince "savage heathens" to abandon their "abhorrent" lifestyles, & take up the ways of Christianity, instead. Having been raised by his conservative grandfather after the tragic death of his parents in a house fire when he was a young mouseling, Lionel had grown up under the illusion that English life, English culture, English religion, the English language, & everything else having to do with Britain or her rodent populace were the best in the world, & everything else was inferior! Second-rate! Second-class! Substandard!

As it turned out, however, a series of strange & bizarre events would end up causing young Lionel to change his attitudes, but he had no way of knowing that at this point in time. Right now, the only thing he did know was that, by the time he got to the 'airport' at the edge of town, he would soon be on his way to Port Ratuma, where he could begin the next leg of his journey to his destination.

* * *

><p>Being almost 150 miles from Mouse Georgetown, Port Ratuma took 3 hours to reach by pigeon, &amp; upon landing at the 'airport' there, Lionel took his belongings, got off his ride, &amp; went over to the pint-sized car that was parked nearby. After securing his possessions in the vehicle's trunk, climbing into the back seat, &amp; buckling his seatbelt, Lionel made himself comfortable as the driver started the car, &amp; headed for the dense jungle ahead.<p>

As the automobile began passing through the verdant foliage, Lionel could hardly believe his eyes when he saw all the wonderful things that lay before him! Monkeys capered & cavorted about in the rainforest canopy, while rainbow-feathered scarlet macaws & toucans with brilliantly-colored beaks flew past the tall trees. Scarlet ibises drank with tapirs from a flowing river, & hummingbirds happily sipped nectar from flourishing flowers. Snakes, lizards, & tree frogs hid among the grass & leaves, & sloths sluggishly crawled along long vines & tree branches. Little armadillos & hungry anteaters traveled along the ground in search of food, & every now & again, the medley of jungle noises would be joined by the hisses & growls of large cats.

Lionel was astounded & amazed at the wide variety of flora & fauna; never before in his life, could he ever recall seeing—or even hearing of!—such magnificent creatures, such rare & beauteous specimens of plants, as those that graced his sight now...To be perfectly honest, Lionel felt he could have stared at the scenery of the Guyana rainforest for an eternity, but he was soon brought out of his state of childlike wonder when the driver turned to face him, & said, "We're here."

Slowly, Lionel lifted his gaze towards a simple gate, made of three metal posts (two planted in the ground on either side of the road, & one fixed between them at the top). Dangling from the top post was a wooden sign, which was suspended from two chains, & covered in white paint; written across the surface of the sign, in large black letters, were these words: "Welcome to the humble hamlet of Johnsontown." [3]

* * *

><p>[1] In the mouse world, the titles of "lord" &amp; "lady" are used in reference to the "barons" &amp; "baronesses", or the male &amp; female ambassadors to Mouse England's colonies &amp; territorial possessions (for example, Lady Mousewell is the baroness of the Hawaiian Territories).<p>

[2] In June of 1893, a group of missionaries from Mouse Manchester traveled to Mouse Madagascar, in the hopes of converting a village of local natives to English ways of life. The natives peacefully refused their offer to "help" them, but the missionaries would not take "no" for an answer, & they ended up setting the village on fire, killing all of the natives. The missionaries were immediately defrocked as soon as they returned home, & the British mouse government suffered shame & embarrassment as a result of their actions.

[3] The name was borrowed from a 1979 movie about the historical events that partially inspired this story.


	2. The Village In The Jungle

Chapter 2:  
>The Village In The Jungle<p>

The tiny car passed under the gates of Johnsontown, & Lionel gaped in open-mouthed astonishment when he saw the mouse village that lay at the end of the road. The community had been crafted entirely out of humans' objects, abandoned pieces of refuse, & even wood from one of the trees in the rainforest! And, oh, what splendid establishments had been erected on the grounds—a hospital, a school, playgrounds, a daycare & nursery, a dining hall, farms, & even a giant pavilion! Lionel was greatly impressed with what he saw...that is, until he saw what _else_ was in Johnsontown.

The population of the jungle town was comprised of a motley mixture of many individuals; male & female mice, rats, bats, squirrels, & shrews of all ages, races, ethnicities, & classes were talking, walking, working, living, laughing, & playing _together!_ Lionel was stunned—to say the very least—at this kind of interaction among the inhabitants of Johnsontown. Didn't his grandfather teach him that white English mice were to stay away from those who were of different species, races, or nationalities? And why were so many women wearing trousers, working, & doing things outside the home? Neither his mother nor grandmother (God rest their souls!) did any of those things, so why should any other rodent woman? And, even more shocking to Lionel, rich rodents were mingling with the middle-class & prattling with poor peasants! But his grandfather, one of the wealthiest mice in London, had taken great care never to associate with _either_ of the lower classes (& had encouraged his grandson to do the same!)...

Lionel didn't know what kind of village he had been assigned to work in, but by the end of the month, he was going to teach these rodents about the _proper _way to live! He'd intended to do so from the very beginning, & not even those horror stories of "overzealous missionaries" clashing with natives could convince him that maybe, just maybe, his heart was not in the right place...

After driving into the hub of Johnsontown, the car came to a stop, & Lionel got out. He was just about to go around to the trunk of the car to retrieve his belongings, when he was suddenly ambushed by a gaggle of rodentlings! The young mice, rats, & other critters clamored & jabbered excitedly, their voices overlapping over each other, as they gathered around Lionel, tugging at his clothing, & asking all sorts of questions about him. Lionel tried desperately to break away from the rodentlings, but without much success; thankfully, a few adult rodents came to his "rescue", & shooed the rodentlings away. After making sure that the youths were gone, one of the grownups—a pretty white-furred mouse woman in her early 40's—turned to Lionel, & asked in a kindly voice, "Are you all right, sir?" [1]

"Why, of course, my dear lady," replied Lionel, as he swept his paws over his clothing to wipe the dust off. "I'm not going to let a bunch of children overpower me!" Then, he looked up, took a second glance at the woman who had spoken to him...& blushed bashfully when he realized he had forgotten his manners. "Pardon me, miss, for failing to introduce myself!" Lionel said, as he gave a polite bow. "I am Lionel Miller, missionary of the conservative division of the Rodential Anglican Church. I have come to your village from Mouse London, in the hopes of..."

"Oh, say no more!" said one of the other grownups—a tall, heavyset mouse woman with brown fur & black hair in a bun—said in a sweet, motherly tone. "We're glad to meet you, Mr. Miller!" [2] The woman extended a paw to shake Lionel's hand, as she introduced herself & her friends: "I'm Christina McGowan, & these fine rodents are Mary Lou Johnson, Rita Dwyer, Michael Lewis, & James Carver." The white-furred woman greeted Lionel, along with the other aforementioned rodents—a skinny "black" mouse woman in pink, a tall "white" mouse in a turtleneck sweater, & an even-taller "black" rat with an impressive figure.

Lionel was eager to shake paws with Mary Lou & Michael, but a little less eager to do the same with Rita...& even _less_ eager than that to shake paws with James (who was not only a non-white _rat_, but looked rather intimidating with his height). James just smiled, however, as he took Lionel's paw, & gave it a hearty shake with one hand, while he pat the missionary on his back with the other. As he did this, the gentle giant chortled good-naturedly, & said in his warm baritone voice, "Don't worry, Mr. Miller! I may look all tough & fierce, but I wouldn't hurt a fly!" [3]

"Well, maybe a mosquito," Christina quipped, "but not a fly!" She laughed, & the other rodents—including Lionel, oddly enough—followed suit. Mary Lou then took Lionel by the paw, & began to lead him away from the car, as she said to him, "Why don't you come over to the cabin area, dear? We've got your living arrangements all set up for you!"

With that, Lionel let Mary Lou escort him to his quarters in a small cabin, while James helped Christina & Michael with the missionary's baggage. "Here we are, Lionel!" Mary Lou exclaimed, as she stood in the middle of the threshold with her guest. "Make yourself at home!"

"Oh, most certainly, Miss Johnson!" Lionel said, smiling broadly as he began to walk into the interior of the cabin...only to stop for a moment when Mary Lou told him, "Actually, it's _Mrs. _Johnson." Lionel immediately apologized for his blunder, & went over to look at the humble furnishings that decorated the single chamber, before watching James & his mouse friends unpack his things. Once the three rodents were done, they went back outside with Mary Lou, telling Lionel that they would see him later at dinner.

Now all alone in the cabin, Lionel flopped over onto the mattress of his bed, letting out a pleasant sigh as his body began to relax, winding down after the exhausting journey he had taken throughout most of the day. He assumed it would be a few hours before dinnertime, so he had plenty of time until then to take a nap. Before Lionel even knew it, his eyes fluttered closed, & he sank into a deep, peaceful slumber...

* * *

><p>Lionel was brought out of his sleep when his ears perked up to the sound of a ringing bell. After opening his eyes a bit further, &amp; seeing the sun beginning to sink in the sky, he realized that it was time for supper! Getting up off his bed with a grunt, Lionel dashed out of the cabin, &amp; jogged towards the dining hall he had seen on his way into Johnsontown. In just a few short minutes, Lionel reached the building, &amp; upon opening the door to make his way inside, he found the entire population of the village seated together at wooden benches &amp; tables, plates of delicious food laid out before them. The male &amp; female mice, rats, bats, squirrels, &amp; shrews of all races, nationalities, &amp; types eagerly chatted with one another, as they helped themselves to their evening meal.<p>

Upon noticing Lionel, Christina rose from her seat, & showed the missionary to the food counter, where Lionel was given a tray with dishes & silverware on it. The counter-rodent, a friendly "black" mouse by the name of Steve Clayton, greeted Lionel in a genial manner, as he offered him an array of brightly-colored fruit & vegetables, bread with butter, venomless snake meat, piping-hot cheese soup, warm herbal tea, & a large slice of cheesecake. Impressed with the sight of the rich food he had been given, Lionel thanked Steve for his service, & went over to sit down at the special table that had been set aside for "very important fursons". Mary Lou Johnson was there to greet him, along with another mouse...

After taking his seat in a chair by Mary Lou, & setting down his tray of food, Lionel was just about to take a spoonful of some of his cheese soup...but, when he did a double-take at the mouse sitting on the other side of him, he almost dropped his spoon in shock! The mouse had a strikingly-strange & utterly-unusual appearance that Lionel could never recall seeing in his entire life; from tip to toe, he was covered in jet-black fur, with a neatly-combed wave of matching fur-hair on the top of his head. His small, narrow eyes (Lionel could not tell what color they were) were hidden behind the black lenses of a medium-sized pair of sunglasses, perched upon his slightly-prominent pink nose. Covering his lean, slender frame were long, crimson ministerial robes with glimmering gold cuffs & trimmings. He did not bother to look at Lionel as he quietly nibbled at his food, not letting a single sound slip forth from his mouth.

"Oh, I don't believe I've introduced you yet," Mary Lou told Lionel with a sheepish smile, before extending her delicate paw to gesture to the third mouse. "This is my husband, & the leader of our community...the Reverend Jacob Johnson."

* * *

><p>[1] Between you &amp; me, I can imagine Veronica Cartwright providing the voice for Mary Lou Johnson...<p>

[2] ...Queen Latifah providing the voice for Christina McGowan...

[3] ...& James Earl Jones providing the voice for James Carver.


	3. The Reverend Johnson

Chapter 3:  
>The Reverend Johnson<p>

The Reverend Jacob Johnson...Lionel had heard about this mouse before—or, at least, he had heard all the rumors about him—but, now, he was getting the chance to really see the fellow in the fur! Lionel didn't know what to do; he wanted to strike up a chat with the Reverend, hoping to see what he was actually like, but he did not want to come across as rude or impertinent in any way. He turned to the minister's wife with an uncertain expression, asking, "Should I give him a word of greeting, Mrs. Johnson? I'm quite sure your husband is busy eating, but it'd only take a second..."

Before Mary Lou could respond, Jacob raised a swift paw in the air, as he said, "It's no problem, my good mouse. Just give me one moment." After daintily wiping at his mouth with a silk napkin, Jacob slowly reached out his hand towards Lionel in a friendly manner, greeting him in a deep, booming baritone that carried a hint of a Texas drawl: "Hello, & welcome to Johnsontown. I'm Reverend Jacob Johnson." [1]

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Reverend," replied Lionel with a warm smile, as he took Jacob's paw to shake it heartily. "I've heard so much about you!"

Almost immediately, the pleasant expression on Jacob's face soon melted into an irked glower. "No doubt, you've heard the _rumors_ about me," the preacher mouse remarked bitterly, casting a sullen gaze to the floor. "Rodents have been saying all sorts of vicious things about me, making false accusations, spouting claims that don't have the slightest amount of truth to them!" His tone-of-voice & demeanor became increasingly angry, & he began punctuating his rage-filled speech with fiery gestures as he shouted, "The 9th commandment says, 'Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor'...but those slanderous fiends don't care about that! They don't care about the truth! They don't care about what I do..."

Lionel was shocked by Jacob's emotional display, & Mary Lou reached over to stroke her husband's arm, hoping to soothe his troubled spirit. "Jacob, darling, try to calm down," Mary Lou said in a gentle tone, her pretty face plastered with a look of heartfelt concern. "Relax..."

After taking a few moments to breathe deeply, Jacob felt more at ease, & he sat back down with a more placid expression. He calmly apologized to Lionel for his outburst, before going back to eating his dinner in silence.

Lionel turned to look at Mary Lou, his face still showing that look of wide-eyed shock. Mary Lou could only grin sheepishly at the young missionary, as she told him, "I do hope you will forgive my husband, Mr. Miller. Jacob is a very passionate mouse; he is controlled by moods & emotions just as the sea is controlled by the wind & tide. He did not mean to frighten you in any way; he just got so carried away, so lost in his inner turmoil..."

"Oh, that's quite all right," Lionel said, trying to smile back at Mary Lou in the hopes of easing her guilt. "My grandfather was much the opposite from your husband—dull, stoic, cold, not very warm or welcoming..."

"But wait until you see Jacob during the after-dinner religious service," Mary Lou said with a coy, catty smile. "You'll learn that there's never been a furson quite like him at the pulpit before..."

"I have no doubt of it," Lionel remarked, before going back to eating his dinner with Mary Lou & Jacob. Little did he know how true Mary Lou's words would turn out to be!

* * *

><p>When everyone had finished their evening meal, they all filed out of the dining hall, before following Mary Lou to the grand pavilion in the center of Johnsontown. The villagers were strolling at a leisurely pace, but Lionel was scampering through the crowd in a mad frenzy, hoping to reach Mary Lou or that Michael follow before anyone else could get a chance to sit with them. Since Mrs. Johnson &amp; Mr. Lewis were both "white" mice, Lionel thought he would feel most comfortable in their company. While he had to admit that Christina, James, Rita, &amp; Steve were all very nice rodents, &amp; that they had been so kind to him in the time he had spent here, they were <em><span>still<span>_ non-white rodents, & he felt that he was far too superior in social status to be hanging out with them.

In a matter of minutes, the pavilion became filled with a very large audience, consisting of a motley mixture of male & female rodents belonging to every race, species, & nationality. Lionel sat with Mary Lou Johnson at the front of the seating area, in one of the benches closest to the pavilion's great stage...but, much to his inner chagrin, Christina, James, Steve, & Rita were also seated beside him, along with Michael & a few other rodents he did not recognize.

Christina took notice of the uneasy look on Lionel's face, but set aside any fursonal offense she might otherwise have felt, & gently squeezed Lionel's paw in a comforting gesture, while James patted the missionary's shoulder. "I understand you're not accustomed to being around different folks like this," Christina said empathetically, "but don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"Err, I suppose you're right, Miss McGowan," Lionel replied awkwardly, averting his gaze from the "black" mouse woman (or doing his best to, anyway). At the same time, he couldn't help but glimpse at the kindly countenance on Christina's face, displaying a sweet smile underneath two brown eyes that sparkled with such warmth & kindness...Lionel wouldn't have expected Christina or her friends to show _any_ kindness to him, after he had treated them in a not-so-kindly manner. How on Earth could they find it in their hearts to forebear & forgo his aloof, arrogant attitude towards them? To pay no heed to the anxiety or apprehension he felt around them? To Lionel, it was all absolutely puzzling. He wasn't sure if he would ever understand (or _could_ ever understand) why his biased & bigoted behavior was not being minded or noticed...

Lionel's musings were soon interrupted when he noticed a hush coming over the crowd. The electric lamps that once filled the pavilion with a garish glow were turned off, plunging the outdoor arena into darkness. Everyone watched in reverent silence, as a single spotlight struck the surface of the stage...& a black mouse in shades & long robes appeared, a primitive-looking microphone clutched in his paw. Reverend Jacob Johnson turned to face his congregation with a solemn gaze, extending his free paw out towards them, as he brought the microphone to his lips, & said in a quiet whisper, "The mouse world wallows in a swamp of sin, lost in a quagmire of intellectual iniquity that traps them in the controlling grip of social vices. [2] Racism, ethnocentrism, species-ism, ageism, sexism, theism, & other things of that nature have run rampant in our society for as long as we can remember...The white mouse, determined to preserve the status quo, has promoted pervasive beliefs that _only_ mice—& _only_ those who are white—can be true members of rodent society...that Christianity is the one true religion, & everything else—even Judaism, the very faith that gave birth to Christianity!—is heathen & heretical...that Western culture, Western civilization, is the best in the world, & all other cultures or civilizations are mere wannabes...that the young & old have nothing to contribute to society...that a woman has no place outside the home, & was put on this Earth to only play roles as wife, mother, & servant..."

Here, Jacob's hushed voice grew louder & more intense, as he cried in a fierce, furious tone, "But I'm here to tell you...that _all_ of those beliefs are false & untrue—the spawn of lies & deceit told from the lips of Pharisees & Sadducees who have no desire to look past their protective little bubbles, where they can indulge in their false, delusional ideas about how society is 'supposed to work', & try to shove their beliefs down others' throats!" Jacob's speech only continued to get more & more impassioned, & his voice reached a fiery crescendo, as he shouted, "I have seen visions, my children, of a better society...one that does not thrive in a sunlit kingdom of clouds, but right here, on Earth's surface! The Sovereign Being has shown me that our dreams of Utopia may finally be coming true!" Cheers & wild applause from the crowd. "He has shown me that there is a decrease in the social evils of which we have spoken before...Rodent society is getting closer & closer to a state of enlightenment, & one day, _all_ racism, ethnocentrism, ageism, sexism, species-ism, theism, & every other –ism will be wiped away from the face of the mouse Earth!" Even more applause from the congregation.

"_But_..."—Jacob held up a forefinger—"...there is someone among us who does not share the same ideals as we do!" (Some rodents in the crowd muttered a collective "Oooh...") "He is not a resident of Johnsontown, but a faraway visitor from...Mouse England—London, to be exact. And he has come to our village on a fursonal mission..." Jacob swiftly turned to face the rodents seated in the middle of the front row...& focused a sly gaze on Lionel Miller.

Lionel felt shivers go up & down his spine, as his eyes met with those of Jacob Johnson. Though the reverend's eyes were hidden behind the lenses of his dark sunglasses, the eerie smile on his face positively chilled Lionel to the bone. Then, as he beckoned with his free paw, Jacob told the missionary in a calm (but icy) tone, "Come on up, Mr. Miller..."

Ushered by a couple of rodents who looked like security guards, Lionel got up out of his seat, & went onto the stage to approach Jacob. The holy mouse continued to give an oily smile at Lionel, as he placed his free paw on his right shoulder, patting it in a "friendly" manner. "So," Jacob asked Lionel in an almost-conversational tone, "how do you like Johnsontown, Mr. Miller? Is it suited to your liking?"

Lionel, being polite, did not want to upset Jacob by expressing his thoughts about the desegregated aspects of the community. Instead, he simply smiled, & replied, "Oh, yes! It most certainly is, sir..."

Almost as if Jacob could sense Lionel wasn't telling the whole truth, he tightened his grip on the younger mouse's shoulder, & his smile became more forced. "You wouldn't be lying to a mouse of God, would you?" Jacob asked Lionel, as his tone became more _confrontational_ than conversational. "I can tell when rodents aren't being totally honest with me..."

Lionel couldn't help but let out a wince of pain, as he felt the grip on his shoulder intensify. "Well I don't have..._many_ complaints, really..."

"Care to be a little more specific, Miller?" Jacob asked "playfully", digging his nails into the flesh of Lionel's shoulder. "Come on, don't be shy...Tell us _everything_ you have to say..."

Lionel gulped. _Should_ he tell Reverend Johnson what his true feelings were? Should he tell the residents of Johnsontown that he was...well, basically, a racist prong (but not in those exact words)? He froze fearfully, not sure what to do. "Uh...um..."

After receiving no satisfactory response from Lionel, Jacob finally gave a sigh of exasperation, & said, "Enough! Take Mr. Miller back to his seat." The security guards were eager to oblige, & after turning back to face his audience, Jacob continued, "Well, it appears that Lionel is feeling rather self-conscious about his viewpoints, as he very well _should_ be. But fear not, my friends...He will soon learn that there is a better way of life than the one he once lived. He will soon learn that _bias_ & _bigotry_ are backwards, Neanderthal attitudes of uncivilized rodents! He will change his tune, & change his ways before the month is out...You can be sure of that."

With that, Jacob Johnson decided...to close the service early. Normally, his after-dinner service would last for 2 to 3 hours, but since his guest had just arrived at Johnsontown, Jacob wanted to give Lionel some much-needed rest after his long journey from Mouse England. "But tomorrow night," the reverend assured his congregation, "we will meet at the pavilion for the usual number of hours. Until then, have a splendid evening."

And, so, the rodents of Johnsontown began to file out of their gathering place, making their way toward the cabin area. Lionel attempted to follow the villagers...but, not being too familiar with the territory, he found himself tripping, tumbling, & stumbling with each step he took. The missionary groped about blindly in the darkness, feeling around for something—anything!—to hold onto. At one point, Lionel felt his paw touching against a piece of fabric—probably nylon or cotton—& he grasped it tightly, tugging on the cloth to determine what it belonged to. Suddenly, he stopped when he heard a deep female mouse call out, "Excuse me, sir..." Lionel looked up...& in the dim light coming from a nearby building, he could just make out the figure of...Christina McGowan! "Do you need some help?" the mouse woman asked, still sporting that kindly expression on her plump, pleasant face. (Somehow, she didn't seem to mind that Lionel had been tugging on her nice overcoat...)

"Uhh..." Lionel uttered timidly, before finding his voice again, & saying hesitantly, "I suppose you could say that..."

"Well, don't worry about that, honey," Christina said warmly, as she kneeled down to take Lionel by the paw. "Just come with me, & I'll lead you over to your cabin."

"Very well, then," Lionel replied, allowing Christina to raise him up onto his feet, & escort him to his quarters. The whole time they walked, neither mouse said a word to one another, but while Christina just didn't have anything in particular to say to Lionel, Lionel was keeping silent out of his usual aloofness. The only reason he was allowing Christina to accompany him on his way home, was because she happened to be the only furson that was available to help him; as soon as they parted ways, he would go back to treating her as a white Englishmouse should (or so he thought), & he would teach all the residents of Johnsontown that they belonged to separate spheres, & each "kind" had their individual duties & responsibilities to attend to. There were places where women—especially women like Christina—could not go, things they could not do, occupations they could not take up, activities they could not engage in, lives they could not lead...& Lionel intended to make sure that his hosts understood that before he left.

Before Lionel knew it, he & Christina arrived at the door to his cabin, & Lionel began to make his way inside...but he stopped for a second when he heard Christina bid him "goodnight", & say, "Sweet dreams, Mr. Miller." Lionel coldly thanked Christina for her politeness, & after turning away from her once again, he proceeded to enter his room. When he heard the last of Christina's footsteps fade away, Lionel went over to his bed, & sat down on the mattress, his mind reeling over the flurry of today's events. So much had happened in the course of the day—from the moment he set off for Guyana, to his meeting with Lord Richard Lane, to his voyage through the jungle, to his arrival at Johnsontown, to his meeting with the residents, to the after-dinner church service...Oh, what a succession of extraordinary experiences he had gone through! And the Reverend Johnson...what a fascinating figure he was! So interesting, so intriguing...Mary Lou Johnson's words had proven to be right—never before had Lionel seen such a mouse acting as a minister of God! Never before had Lionel heard such strange & shocking utterances pouring forth from his lips! And never before had Lionel come across a minister with such unusual & unorthodox ideas...He _had_ to see more of him! He _had_ to visit the Reverend sometime tomorrow, whenever he was available...&, hopefully, during one of their talks, Lionel could persuade the pastor to "step down from the pulpit", so that the missionary would be able to begin his work. It was all-too-apparent to Lionel that Jacob Johnson had corrupted the rodents in his congregation, & only Lionel was fit to lead them back onto the right path...

_Yes,_ Lionel thought as he got up to prepare for bed, _I'll discuss everything with Reverend Johnson tomorrow. No doubt, he'll be willing to listen to my advice! _But little did Lionel know just how wrong he would turn out to be...

* * *

><p>[1] Between you &amp; me, I can imagine Powers Boothe doing the voice of Jacob Johnson. (And if you don't know who Powers Boothe is, go to Youtube, &amp; look him up A.S.A.P.—he is a bloody brilliant actor! ^_^ )<p>

[2] That line was partly lifted from the 1979 movie about the historical events that partially inspired this story.


	4. Interlude

Interlude #1:  
>Excerpt From The Diary Of Reverend Jacob Johnson<p>

**_Wednesday, November 1, 1894_**  
><strong><em>10:30 PM<em>**

_Today was just an absolute wreck. I specifically instructed Gosney & Layton to get through to Lord Lane—to tell him that I did not want any missionaries visiting my village—but Lord Lane assured my lawyers that it was "merely a fact-finding mission" to see if there was anything illegal, immoral, or illicit being carried out in Johnsontown. "Fact-finding mission", my tail! That Goddamn ambassador wanted that Miller son-of-a-shrew to invade our home—our wonderful Utopian community—& taint it with his evil influence! Contrary to what he may claim, he's not a mouse of God, like I am...He's an agent of the Devil, sent to enforce the laws of his own backwards society!_

_I just don't understand why Lord Lane bought into all those false rumors...I'm not a bad mouse at all! I have committed each & every day of my life—ever since I was a young mouseling!—to improving the lives of other rodents, no matter how different they were from me...to purging society of the evils of bias & bigotry...to making the world a better place for all rodents! That's why I established the Love For All Rodentity church in the first place—to bring rodentkind out of the darkness, & into the light! Alas, how will I ever accomplish my goals, if that damn missionary is allowed to stay here? I know that Mary Lou told me to give Mr. Miller a chance, but I cannot bring myself to do so. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust that mouse...He's no good, I tell you!_

_Well, as much as I'd love to continue, I'm afraid I must retire for the night. Tomorrow is another busy day...& another day I'll be keeping my eye on that missionary..._


	5. News Update

News Update From The Author

Rest assured, my friends & fellow GMD fans, that I am still doing work on "The Village Of Fear", along with my other fan-projects (GMD-related & otherwise)...but I'm also putting a lot of work into my original projects, as well. My screenplay for an animated movie about Joan Of Arc seems to be the top subject of my focus at the moment, not to mention two other films I just started working on, that book of poetry about Jonestown that I'm trying to publish, my GMD website, anything & everything related to the fanfic & film versions of my GMD sequel, my other GMD fanfics (including "Nightmare On Baker Street", & updated versions of several of my older stories), etc., etc., etc., etc... (Boy, no wonder I call it my "never-ending project list"!)

So, anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is...it'll be a while before I can get the next chapter for "The Village Of Fear" up. Not too long, though-probably just a couple of weeks. But out of courtesy, I thought I should give my dear readers a heads-up.

In the meantime, just keep reading & reviewing, & before too long, The Mouse Avenger will be back with another chappie! ^_^ So, hang tight, folks!

Oh, & one other thing: if you're having trouble getting onto my profile page, or can't get on it at all, could you please report the issue to the support team? I haven't been able to get on my page for several months, & I've tried bringing it up to the support team, but I haven't had any luck so far...& I'm getting increasingly frustrated. Any additional assistance from you, my dear readers, would be greatly appreciated! Thanks in advance!


End file.
